


Unintentional

by DyingWalrus



Category: RWBY
Genre: April Fool's Day, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, One-Shot, blake bellabooty is apparently a thing, blake is kind of a tease, but it all works out in the end, in which yang is a perv, prank gone wrong, she didn't really mean it lmao, so I made sure to make a good use of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWalrus/pseuds/DyingWalrus
Summary: It wasn't meant for Blake, not at all.But it still worked out in the end, so Yang couldn't really complain.





	Unintentional

As she entered through the door, Blake’s head was instantly met with cold water, the bucket having met the ground beside her. The liquid dripped down from her head to toe, completely drenching her. She held a scowl on her face, which was immediately met with Yang’s horrified look as she emerged from her hiding spot behind Weiss’ bed.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry Blake!” She apologized, running towards the drenched faunus, who continued to give her the stink eye. Once within reach, Blake grabbed the blonde by her tank top.

“Explain.” She said, a deadpan look on her face. Yang gulped.

“W-Well, a-at least your hotness got extinguished by the water? I-I mean, I imagine how hard it must be for you to be that hot all the time and-”

“ _Explain_ , Xiao Long.”

That was enough to make Yang shut up. The way Blake glared at her with those amber eyes pierced through her soul, and the way she spoke with such intensity surely sent shivers down her spine.

“O-Okay easy there tiger...” That only did nothing but make Blake growl, her gaze boring into the pits of Yang’s stomach. “I-It was just a prank!” She quickly explained, flailing her hands.

“A prank?” Blake raised a perfect brow.

“Y-yeah! It was meant for Ruby, since she and I usually have a contest who could prank each other first!” Yang explained further, grinning sheepishly, feeling relief wash over her when Blake finally decided to let her go.

“Why? What’s going on today? Is there anything special that I’m missing out on?” Blake crossed her arms, continuing to glare at the blonde.

Yang blinked a couple times before speaking up. “Uh Blake, you might wanna check your scroll for the date today...” She smirked, placing a hand on her hip. Blake sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, just let me dry myself up first.” And with that, she walked towards the bathroom, trailing puddles in her strut. And as Yang would’ve laughed loved to laugh at the sight of the wet cat—oh, the _irony_ —that heading towards the bathroom, she couldn’t find herself to do so, and instead opted for admiring Blake’s drenched backside.

 _‘Well this is certainly a sight I’d love to see more often,’_ She blushed lightly, licking her lips. _‘God, the things I would do to get a hold of that Bellabooty.’_ As her mind began to wander off into unknown places, Blake busied herself with drying her hair with the towel that she held in the bathroom.

She stripped herself of her clothing, untying the ribbon that held her yukata together and removing her undergarments, before wiping herself dry using the towel. She wrapped it around her body, tightly securing it with a knot. She picked up her wet clothing and held it, opening the door and getting out of the bathroom.

She saw Yang still standing on the same spot, albeit her eyes were a bit dreamy and...clouded? Blake wasn’t so sure. She shook her head, walking towards the study table where she left her scroll, opening it and going towards the calendar. _April 1 st._

 _‘Oh...oh no.’_ She turned her gaze towards the blonde and called out to her. It seemed to do the trick; Yang had finally snapped out of her thoughts and turned her lilac eyes towards Blake, only to find the faunus in nothing but a towel. This made her cheeks redder than she’d ever imagined, her thoughts racing a hundred miles per hour, her heartbeat unstable and was thumping loudly against her well-endowed chest.

Blake looked at the date once more, confirming her suspicions. “It’s April Fool’s Day, isn’t it?” She spoke lowly, her eyes scrutinizing the scroll, before turning back to Yang.

Whose face is as red as a tomato.

“Yang?” Blake asked. Yang took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She exhaled rather loudly and clenched her fist. She seemed to have her usual self intact and back in action.

“Yeah. Although honestly speaking Blakey? Unless you’re trying to tell me something or giving me some sort of strip tease,” She wiggled her eyebrows. “And as much as I love seeing you in only a towel where I know that you’re wearing nothing underneath, you should really put on some clothes.” Yang smirked, walking towards Blake, _purposely_ swaying her hips in the process. Blake felt her cheeks grew hot as she backed up into the table, her backside hitting the hard wooden surface, Yang having decided to rid her of any possible exits by placing her two strong arms on the table on both sides beside the faunus.

“Yang...” Blake’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, knowing how breathless she must’ve sounded, a slight tinge of desperation seething into her voice. What she didn’t know, however, was the effect this had on Yang.

Oh, if only Blake knew how much this small action turned Yang on, so, _so_ much.

Before she knew what was happening, Yang was leaning in, the remainder of her common sense thrown out the window. Her eyes slowly closed, tilting her head as her lips were inches away from Blake’s.

Blake couldn’t deny that she wanted this. Hell, a small voice in her head was even telling her that this was probably her main reason as to why she decided to casually just strut out like that in nothing but a towel. But Blake shut the little voice up, thinking to herself, _‘Fuck it,’_  before shutting her eyes closed and smashing her lips on into Yang’s soft ones. She put her scroll down beside her before wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her closer.

With Blake reciprocating the kiss and pulling them closer together and the way that she moaned when Yang had skimmed her tongue over Blake’s lower lip to ask for permission of entry, it was clear that she wanted this as much as Yang did. To what extent, Yang didn’t know, but her mind was far too clouded with lust to figure it out.

And she was damn sure Blake was, too.

Her tongue entered Blake’s cavern, their tongues meeting and swirling in a dance that Yang led, Blake following suit. The taller girl continued to kiss her deeply, making the faunus let out a soft moan into her mouth. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths as Yang pressed her forehead against Blake’s.

“That was...amazing...” She said in-between pants. Blake, being as breathless as Yang is and possibly even more so, could only nod in response.

“Hey...is this okay..?” Yang managed to ask weakly. “I don’t wanna seem like I’m forcing you into something and I honestly...really, really, _really_ like you Blake...we could take it slow and maybe even-“

Before she could continue, Blake had silenced her with a peck on the lips.

“We’ll talk about that later, but for now...” Amber orbs met lilac. “I want this, Yang. And I know that you do too.” Blake’s eyes were clouded with lust, and desperation sneaked its way into her voice, but she didn’t care. She wanted this; and she wanted it now.

Yang’s eyes widened but were soon back to normal as she nodded and took a deep breath, before shutting her eyes closed and crashing her lips into Blake’s once more.

 

* * *

 

“Weiss...”

Weiss turned her head down and spotted Ruby on the ground. She weakly held out a hand.

“W-Weiss...” Ruby repeated, weakly calling out to her. Weiss gave her a look of pure confusion, before sighing and crouching near the fallen girl.

“What happened?” She asked, a frown present on her face.

“I tried to surprise Yang by running into the room and then all of a sudden I slipped on a puddle...” Ruby smiled, embarrassed by the state she’s in. “Help me up?” She asked.

Weiss sighed once more. “You dolt.” Despite her complaint, she helped Ruby to her feet anyway. “Where is Yang now?”

Ruby pointed towards Blake’s bed, where two sleeping figures were being covered by the blanket. Beside the bed were what seemed to be a towel and...Blake’s clothes? Next to it were what she assumed to be Yang’s clothes, casually sprawled out on the floor messily.

Weiss facepalmed. “Well it’s about time. Now they can stop oogling about each other to me.” She said the last part in a mutter, far from Ruby’s hearing.

“Uh what was that last part?” She asked innocently, making Weiss shake her head.

“Nothing.” She then grabbed Ruby by her hood. “C’mon you dolt, let’s go give them their space and privacy.” Weiss started dragging Ruby away from the room, closing the door in the process of doing so.

“Is this like a date? Can we get cookies too?”

A blush.

“...No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was appropriate soooo...Happy April Fool's Day peeps!


End file.
